Coffee run
by Take.Flight247
Summary: Well...I think the title kinda explains it. Robin goes... and gets coffee. One shot, first fic, feedback appreciated. :)


**A/N- Hey there! I'm T.F247, a new writer here. This is a one shot. The title kinda explains all. :D Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thanks :) **

The moon shone down on Gotham city, lightening up the rooftop on which a small boy sat. He swung his legs over the edge of the building and glanced towards the bright lights of a store in the distance. Suddenly an idea hit him. Robin pressed the button on his comm link.

"Hey, Batman?"

There was static for a moment before a gruff voice answered.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Can I get some coffee?"

"No"

"Please?"

"You know how you get with caffeine."

"Pretty please? You can't tell right now, but I'm making my begging face."

There was a sigh on the other in of the line.

"Don't come back until the caffeine wears off."

Robin jumped up excitedly. He usually wasn't allowed near caffeine, and for good reason, too.

"Yes! Thanks, B!"

Silence answered him. Batman was probably now wondering if he had just committed a grave mistake...which he probably did.

Robin took out his grappling hook and shot it at the next building. He swung through the air and grappled to another building. He continued like that until he landed on the roof of the infamous Walmart. Robin walked across the roof until he was at the edge nearest to the entrance door. He jumped off the roof and did a few flips before landing on his feet right in front of a woman who was just entering the store.

She jumped as he appeared from the roof and dropped her phone on which she had been texting on. Robin acted reflexively and swiped the device from the air before it could hit the cement. He offered it to the woman who stared at him for a moment before cautiously taking the phone. She seemed too shocked to speak.

"Good evening, ma'am" Robin smiled at her before turning and entering the 24 hour store. The bright fluorescent lights reflected off the white tile floor as Robin walked towards the McDonald's that always seemed to accompany Walmart. There was not really a line, seeing as it was near midnight. Robin went to the register and greeted the employee.

"Hello!"He quipped, smiling brightly.

The teenager just stared at him.

"Um...hello?" Robin tried again.

The teen recomposed himself.

"Is something going on? Do we need to leave?"

Robin shook his head.

"Um, no. I felt like ordering coffee."

"Oh, OK. Well...what kind would you like?"

Robin shrugged and gestured towards the teen.

"I dunno. I'm not usually allowed to have coffee. Batman says I get too unpredictable and hyper with it." Robin snorted. "As if he doesn't drink coffee. Though he drinks his coffee without anything. It's weird. I would think it'd be good to be unpredictable and have boundless energy and I'm still talking and off topic. Anyway, surprise me!"

The teenager blinked. "Um, OK." He left and went into the back for a moment before returning.

"Apparently, we suddenly have a hero discount and you get this coffee free."

Robin shook his head.

"Nope. I don't do discounts." He opened a pouch on his belt and pulled a out a black wallet with a stylized 'R' on it.

"How much?"

"I can't take your payment. It's a discount."

Robin glared at him, then pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet.

"Take it." He emphasized the bill, wiggling it at the boy.

"I cant-"

Robin continued to hold the teen's gaze as he climbed over the counter, pushed the teen aside, and placed the bill in the register himself. Then he closed the drawer and slid back onto the customer side of the counter. As soon as he did, the teen started reaching towards the register to remove the bill.

"Leave. It." Robin commanded. The teen shrank back and nodded. Robin relaxed as if f he hadn't just glared threateningly at the teen and yawned. A girl came up to the counter and offered him his coffee.

"Here you go, sir!"

Robin smiled and took it.

"Thank you, ma'am, but I'm no sir. I'm just Robin." He took a sip of the coffee and nodded to the teen.

"I like this." He walked across McDonald's and exited Walmart. He could already feel the coffee's effects slowly starting to energize his body.

He smiled to himself. Tonight was gonna be fun.

**I just love this character. :p**


End file.
